


Darkness

by ashesandhoney



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Magic During Sex, Nightmares, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot in which Feyre comforts Rhys after a nightmare and they play with darkness and starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elanorjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanorjoy/gifts).



The darkness started to creep out of him before he'd even began to toss and turn. She had been awoken by the feeling of cold dark dread sliding down her spine and she had rolled over to find darkness crawling over her skin.  She watched the evidence of his nightmare spread across the bed and her own body in tendrils of inky black. This was the first time he'd had a nightmare with her beside him since they started sharing a bed. The blackness was dark and cold and tangible as curled over her stomach and something instinctual in her recoiled. Fear and pain were laced through that bit of dark magic lying on her skin.

"Rhys," she said. She touched his shoulder to get his attention but he shook her off, shuddering away from touch as the black pushed out of him in a wave.

"Rhysand," she tried again.

That pain edged blackness enveloped the room. Tendrils became a wave and the wave became complete darkness. She found him in the dark grabbed his wrist and laced her fingers with his. She wanted to climb up over him, to use as much touch as possible to smooth out his fear but she knew that waking to a woman over him wouldn't help anything so she kept the touch to their fingers. She held his fingers tight and stroked the back of hand and he held onto her even as the darkness spun like a storm around them.

She started pouring starlight and comfort into the black. That feeling of him smoothing her hair back when she vomited became a coil of indigo speckled with distant twinkling lights and it pushed into the pain roiling off him. The memory of a warm fire and Cassian laughing at something Mor had said became a beam of moonlight reflected on water. His lips against her ear was a shooting star. Amren sharing an eyeroll as they both understood something the boys had missed became the wash of blue black that came just as your eyes adjusted to the dark. A memory of splattered of paint was a constellation. His hands on her body was the warmth of the moment before you sank into sleep.

She kept pushing those fragments of warm soft dark up against his pain and realized a moment later that the memory of his hands on her wasn't a memory. He'd rolled towards her and his hands were tight on her waist and his head was pressed into her neck. She wavered and then kept throwing midnight memories, an imperfect but never ending translation of good into fragments of darkness against the retreating nightmare.

"Feyre," he said.

She had started running the fingers of her free hand through his hair as soon as he curled into her. She felt him speak against her chest. They were still naked from earlier and the star speckled expanse of indigo and pale moonlight swirled around them. He drew back and she realized that his wings had vanished in the course of the nightmare. He'd pulled himself in, thrown up his defenses and buried that part of him against the images that had plagued him in sleep. She didn't ask what they were.

"You're fine, you're safe, I'm right here," she said.

It had felt ridiculous once to imagine that she could comfort him. He was a force of nature, death and night incarnate but he curled into her and breathed easier as she spoke. She repeated the words, weaving them into the magic that surrounded them as she whispered them in his ear until he was breathing evenly again.

"What do you need?" she asked as he calmed.

"A distraction," he said lifting his head and licking her throat.

She laughed and the stars spun around them. His hands tightened on her waist, not holding on for comfort anymore but holding on for other reasons. His own magic, now that he was awake and stable, pushed out to meet hers. The soft tendrils of her own darkness were indigo and star flecked. His darkness wound out among those lines and they were closer to blue than purple and shot through with something like moonlight, brighter, like the sky before dawn instead of the sky just after night had fallen. It wove together. Two pieces, two variations on the same theme. A tapestry of magic and night and them. 

She reached a tendril down his body, sliding darkness along his skin as though it were solid, if she imagined hard enough it started to feel solid. She could feel it drag over skin and the shape of muscles and his laugh in her ear, warm and heavy and utterly distracted from the nightmare, told her that he could feel it too, it wasn't just her imagination.

She pushed on his shoulder and he rolled back for her. Starlight and moonbeams shivered around them but the illusion of floating in night didn't fade. He laughed again and the sound was so heavy and happy that it felt like it should have had weight too or maybe that was his magic. She didn't need to see him. In the swirl of inky black that drifted through purples and blues, she found him by instinct and memory.

He was already hard when her hand found what it wanted and she didn't waste time pushing his thighs far enough apart to make room for her body between them. She licked up the length of his cock and pressed a kiss to his stomach when she reached the end of it then did it again. From base to tip in long hard licks. His fingers found her hair and twisted in it but he didn't try and take control back from her, not yet. She hadn't done it before but she paused at the bottom to suck on his balls and he made a guttural noise somewhere in the dark above her. She sucked on the other, harder and got that sound again.

This time when she got to the top, she took him in her mouth and started to bob her head. A slow movement but she sucked hard and sooner than she wanted, he groaned and his fingers tightened on her hair.

"I do not want to finish here," he said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I like you moaning for me," she said.

"I moan louder when you're closer, I need more of you to touch."

If he had worded it differently, if he hadn't used the word need, she might have fought him on the demand. She wanted him like this. He never wanted her to just do this and a part of her wanted to suck and stroke and work him over with hands and mouth and nothing else until he shook and shuddered and came hard for her. She wanted it but not so badly that she would refuse him this. She slid up his body, moving by touch, not trusting her eyes in the black swirl of their magic that had settled closer rather than dispersed as they come together.

He gathered her close and she kissed his mouth. He caught the back of her head and pushed his tongue into her and she met that force with as much of her own as she could manage until they were both breathless. She was on top and she was the one to guide him inside, reaching down to take him in hand and put him where she wanted him.

She sat up on him and let the weight of her body slide her down as far as she could go. She spread her knees and twisted her hips and sank down a little farther. It almost hurt and her head was thrown back as her body took in the sensation and she let out a moan for him.

His magic slid up her like warm silk over every inch of her. Thighs and hips and stomach and breasts and she arched under the caress.

"Yes, please, Feyre," he whispered.

His voice saying please in the dark was a memory she would hold onto.

His hands followed the darkness. Moonbeams and starlight and calloused palms over her skin as she arched her back and tried to remember how to make her hips move. She was slow and he was patient and insistent and everywhere. She pulled up a little and then slid back down over and over as his hands and the darkest hour before dawn slid over her skin. His hands were rough, grabbing hold and squeezing, massaging and pulling her down against him but the magic was gentle. The combination made her head spin and her heart beat jump into erratic rhythms.

His hands fell to her hips and he moved her body against his, taking the control back even if she was the one sitting over him. She let him have that control and put her attention into pulling back the pieces of her scattered starlight so that it could wash over him too. She trailed indigo down his chest and blew stardust over his face so it coated his eyelashes and when he blinked up to look at her, she could see him in the dark. Just the fragmented lines where the stardust clung to his eye lashes here or his jaw bone there but enough to know where he was in all this magic.

"Harder, Rhys, I'm not some damsel in distress, you don't need to protect me like that," she said.

She could feel the tension in him, he was holding back and she didn't want that. She'd rather wake up to bruises and bite marks than have him hold out on her. Light flared and she wasn't sure what he did or what she did but she leaned down to kiss him as he arched his hips and pushed up into her body. His arms came up around her and he held her tight to him as she kissed him.

"You're anything but that," he said in an unsteady voice.

"So stop being gentle," she said. 

She had expected him to flip her, to lie her out on her back and fuck her hard but instead he locked his arms around her, pulling her a little higher on his body and lifted his hips to meet hers. He seemed to experiment with it a few times and she buried her face in his neck, kissing and lapping at the skin there as her fingers tightened in his hair. He wasn't going hard yet but she could feel the possibility of it like a promise in every shift of those hips.

"You're teasing," she muttered with her mouth against his ear.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Please, please, please," she said not caring if she was begging. For him she would beg.

He held her tight and the magic tightened along with his arms. Those coils of black silk pulled taut around her body. She lost control of her own magic but her eyes were clenched tight as she pressed her face and her body into his so she couldn't say if the illusion of midnight had faded. 

His hips pushed up into her hard and slow for the first few thrusts and then faster and faster until she was groaning in spite of herself. The rhythm was ceaseless and she didn't realize how completely her body was reacting to it until the orgasm built from the pit of her stomach. She squirmed as it crested but there was nowhere to go and she came hard before he finished with her.

Her back arched, she let out a cry that she had meant to be his name but might have been wordless pleasure andher fingers tightened on his hair and she bit him all in the same moment. He jerked her head back from his shoulder with his fist in her hair before she could bite hard enough to hurt him and she thought it was over as he rolled her over. He held her face in one hand as he pinned her down on her back. She settled into position without thinking about it, her knees fell wide, her throbbing body arched for him as he sank back into her and made her shudder. 

"Look at me," he said.

Her attention had strayed to the swirl of galaxies and constellations over his shoulder. Moonlight and stars and deepest black and it was all so soft and safe and she could still feel it against her skin. She had to drag her attention back to him as he kissed her again and kept that hand on her face as he struck up that same fast hard rhythm against her body. He was over her and around her and the magic was a tangible thing. Her body was wrapped in dark and him and another building orgasm even though the first one hadn't faded yet.

"Feyre," he said again.

Her attention snapped back to his eyes. The release was cresting again and her body was already sensitive and it was making it hard to think but she locked her gaze with his, sliding her hands up the sides of his neck to hold onto him as tightly as he held onto her. She lost the eye contact as the orgasm rolled through her. Her eyes fell shut as she arched and he let her chin go as she dropped her head back against the mattress and bared her throat to him.

He still hadn't stopped. 

He licked her from collar bone to ear and she kept saying his name over and over again. She was incoherent and didn't know how to find her way back to the surface while he was still slamming into her body like that. She shook and pressed against him. Gasping and pleading and not caring about either.

"Did you really want me in your mouth so badly?" he asked her in response to a thought she didn't quite remember having any more. 

"Yes, yes, yes," she said licking his jaw.

"I like you like this," he said.

"I want you to come for me," she said even as he pushed into her harder and made her gasp again.

"Make me," he said.

He pulled out of her and dropped away from her in the swirl of night sky that was all his magic now. She groped and swore at the loss of him. He was out of her reach and that wasn't tolerable. She groped after him in the dark blindly for a moment before pulling on the bond between them and using it to find him. He'd stood up so what she found was thigh and she had to kneel to reach him.

On her knees, night slithering down her back and through her hair, she took him in her mouth again and sucked and licked and felt the tension in his stomach that told her she was doing something he liked. She pulled her own magic back together and ran the crisp cool of a winter sky up his spine and then washed it away with summer nights. He groaned and pressed into her, pushing against the back of her throat. She ignored the pressure because she'd found a reaction and that was what she wanted. She wrapped those summer nights around him and ran her hands up his thighs and over the plane of his stomach.

He swore above her and she felt him tense, fighting back the coming orgasm but now that she knew it was close, she sucked harder, coiled the magic tighter. Her mouth was busy and she couldn't tease or beg so she let the magic do it for her. Shooting stars trailing over skin, warmth and comfort and desire curling over his skin as he had done to her.

When he lost control, he leaned into her and his release caught the back of her throat and filled her mouth enough to surprise her. The night around her shattered as his concentration did. She let her magic follow his back into the ether as morning light washed over them. She caught his hips in both hands, pushing him back as she swallowed and cleaned up any last bits of evidence along his length.

He collapsed onto his knees before he started to soften and pulled her in close to him.

"That was incredible," she said.

"You're incredible," he said into her hair. He was breathing hard and when he pulled back from her, his face was soft and awestruck. She kept her eyes open when he kissed her because she wanted to remember every inch of that expression.  

"I know," she said. 

He laughed and pulled her down into the rucked up blankets again, curling their bodies close together and she watched his face in the early morning light. He kissed her and nuzzled in so his cheek was against her shoulder and she stroked his hair until she felt him relax and fall back to sleep. 


End file.
